letters lead to friendship
by phoenix on ice
Summary: ON HIATUS! draco and hermione are head boygirl; they exchange letters... POSSIBLE FUTURE SLASH; DON'T READ IF YA DON'T LIKE. W.I.P.
1. engaging the enemy , returning fire

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are like my male friends; just because I don't own them doesn't mean I can't make them do whatever I want.

**Author's note:** This story is a little fic-let that I started while my computer was getting a new hard drive (due to a burn out in which I lost a load of my work L ). I have no idea of what kind of pace it will go at but I really like it so assuming I get some sort of good response from it, it should run along nicely.

IT MIGHT POSSIBLY LEAD TO SLASH SO IF THAT ISN'T YOU THING YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS!!!****

THIS WILL NOT BE A DRACO/HERMIONE FIC. THEY WILL ONLY BE FRIENDS…

Thanks for reading and if you like it please review.

Kisses xxx,

Yeoldecrazy1

* * *

"Hermione sweetie there's an owl here for you."

"Ok mom, I'll be down now."

Coming down the stairs Hermione came into the kitchen to find a black eagle owl sitting on the table waiting expectedly. Curious as it wasn't one of the school owls or anyone's she recognised she removed the letter from it and gave it some of the treats she kept around for Hedwig and Pig. Taking the letter up to her room she lay down on her bed, broke the seal and began to read.

> _Dear (mudblood) Granger,_
> 
> _ I am infuriated that I am forced into the position of having to speak to you. You should not have been allowed any type of access to Hogwarts, never mind authority. If I am forced to pretend that you are an acceptable candidate for this position- head girl, fool- then there will be rules. These are as stated in the adjoining letter and are NOT up for negotiation- especially by you._
> 
> _ Also as part of this farce I have been informed that I must grant you access to what should rightfully be my common room. As such you will be given one corner in which you may reside. You will not expect more- there is only so much contamination that I am willing to be exposed to._
> 
> _ If you wish to enjoy the upcoming year- as much as possible for a knowledge filled idiot such as yourself can- you will make sure that you follow these instructions. Not that I expect much from you, after all, Potter and Weasley are your friends of choice. Doesn't say much for you does it?_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy;_
> 
> _Head Boy of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._
> 
> _Rules:_
> 
> _1) __ Under NO circumstances will you set one foot inside my personal bedchambers._
> 
> _2) __ Do not take, borrow, touch or breathe near anything that belongs to me._
> 
> _3) __ Friends of annoying know it all mudbloods will NOT enter the common room._
> 
> _4) __ Your area of the common room will remain a Gryffindor colour free zone._
> 
> _5) __ The aforementioned area of the common room will not be cluttered by your ever growing collection of books._
> 
> _6) __ If you wish to continue with your sad existence you will remain a safe distance of 10 feet away from me at all times._
> 
> _7) __ Do not talk to me unless it is a last resort (this only applies to head boy/girl duties etc; on all other fronts just don't talk to me.)_
> 
> _8) __ If possible remain out of my eyesight for the entire year._

Draco's head boy; almost forgot about that. Well if he thinks that I'm going to put up with that all year he has another thing coming. 'Sorry to be the one to break this to you Malfoy but I'm all grown up and I'm not putting up with your issues anymore.'

Pushing up Hermione went over to her bureau and took out a fresh piece of parchment. Dipping her quill into the ink pot she set about writing a letter to her future working partner.

-----

Half an hour later she set down her quill and reread what she had wrote. Happy with the letter she sealed it and called over Perdita, the tawny owl her parents had got her as a present for making head girl, and attached the letter to her leg.

"Perdita, please take this to Draco Malfoy, at the Malfoy estate."

Giving a squeak the owl took of out the window.

* * *

Draco glared at the owl as it landed beside his breakfast plate. The owl looked blankly at the boy for a few minutes and then held out his leg for the letter to be removed. Begrudgingly the boy set his knife and fork aside and relieved the bird of its burden. Looking at the letter he saw that it was addressed to him but he didn't recognise the writing.

"Hum…" turning to the bird, which was still looking blankly at him he sighed. "You can go now." The bird hooted and took off, heading back to his mistress.

Opening the letter Draco snorted as he realised who it was from. Smirking he decided to forgo the rest of his breakfast and head into the lounge to read what the know-it-all had to say.

> _Dear Draco,_
> 
> _ I refuse to let you inferiority issues and Neanderthal tendencies infuriate me into saying something which I may later regret._
> 
> _ I'd like to note that I am every bit the candidate that you are for the head position (after all I have gotten the highest marks in all our classes except potions for the last six years.)_
> 
> _ As far as the shared rooms are concerned they will be exactly that. SHARED!  I will stay where ever I like and you will do nothing about it. I have no intention of redecorating, and before you get any ideas you won't be either! I have NO wish what so ever to have anything to do with you bedchambers (whatever possessed you to think I would?)_
> 
> _ I'm curious as to what you have that I would ever be tempted to borrow etc._
> 
> _ My "ever growing collection of books" won't leave my room unless I'm using them. I don't know what kind of view you have of me but I AM a tidy person._
> 
> _ Again I find myself curious as to why you would think that I would_
> 
> _a) __go anywhere near you, or_
> 
> _b) __Talk to you willingly._
> 
> _Do you find yourself that fascinating that you feel that I would be compelled to do these things? Have I shown any interest in doing do in the past?_
> 
> _ As far as I'm concerned we must make the most of this situation; so I don't exist to you and you don't exist to me (unless its head related business.)_
> 
> _ Simply; do onto others as you would have them do onto you._
> 
> _Hermione Granger;_
> 
> _Head Girl of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._
> 
> _P.S. Congratulations on making head boy._

What!!! Why that little… wait until I…UUCCHHH!!!! I am going to give that stupid witch a piece of my mind.

-----

Narcissa listened as her son stormed up the stairs; flinching as she heard the door to his room slam shut. 'I wonder who that letter was from. Whoever it was it certainly lit a fire under Draco.' And with that thought she went back to reading her book.

**Notes:**

Thanks again for reading. So, what did you think?

Click the review button and tell me…

Toodles


	2. the second wave

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things but unfortunatly harry potter is not one of those things. however if jk want to leave them to me(or just lend them to me) that would be perfectly acceptable.

**Authors Note: **ok so here's another installment, but i just finished it so if there are mistakes or whatever sorry.

reviews are always welcome, and only some times begged for...

until next time enjoy...

yeoldecrazy1

* * *

Hermione came into the kitchen to find a familiar looking owl sitting on the table.

"Hello there. Was he very upset?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. If owls could scowl she was positive that this one would be. It gave a hoot and held out its leg as if to say 'What are you waiting for you daft woman? I have places to be. Do I look like I'm here to listen to you? Just take the damn letter already.'

"Huh, I guess you're definitely Draco's owl then, hold on a second."

Setting down her cup she went over to the bird and untied the letter. Giving another indignant hoot the owl took off out the window.

"Buh bye then… Now, let's see what he has to say this time." Picking up her cup of coffee she walked into the lounge and sat down to read.

> _Dear !!__Granger!!_
> 
> _ I am not your friend! You are not my friend and only my friends are permitted to call me Draco!_
> 
> _ You have some nerve! If any of us have inferiority issues it's you. And as far as Neanderthal tendencies go, well; saying as how my family have been wizards for as far back as they can be traced and YOU are the first from you pathetic gene pool to show any sign of magic I would have to conclude that I have evolved far beyond you!_
> 
> _ As for the head positions. Lets face it Granger; we both know you've read 'Hogwarts: a history' so I'm sure you're well aware that the head positions are awarded to those who have more that outstanding grades. You're suppose to have this thing called a personality, which you show no sign of possessing. Plus; it isn't something that you can get from a book so I guess you're screwed._
> 
> _ By the way Granger- I didn't know you swung that way! It's very reassuring that I won't spend this year fending off unwanted advances. As far as to why I would assume you would want into my chambers is that every female (and it grieves me to even admit you're female) that has had access to my chambers over the years 'attempted to engage relations'. I think that also covers the reasons for not wanting you coming near me or talking to me._
> 
> _ I may not have anything you wish to borrow etc, but I'm possessive over my things and figured 'why take the chance'. __Bare__ in mind that for the past six years I have been surrounded by Slytherins. __As superior as we are we aren't exactly known for our respect for privacy._
> 
> _ Yes I do find myself fascinating, I'm a fascinating person._
> 
> _ I refuse the mention how you have acted in the past towards me to save you from embarrassment._
> 
> _ Finally I find something which I agree with you whole heartedly on. You don't exist!_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy;_
> 
> _Head Boy of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._
> 
> _(Better me head boy than Potter or worse- Weasley)_
> 
> _P.S. What the hell was that 'do onto others…' shite?_

Hermione sat quietly laughing. 'Boys… they really are idiots sometimes. We'll he'll soon figure out I'm not someone to mess with…'

-----

At lunchtime she once again sent Perdita off to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco was jogging around the manor when he saw the owl heading towards him. Stopping he waited for it to land on the window sill beside him and hold out it's leg politely waiting for the letter to be removed. Untying it watched as the owl took off back home and resumed his jogging. Hearing granger's pathetic response would have to wait until he finished his morning run.

-----

Half an hour later he slumped into his room; dropping the letter he continued into his adjoining bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast. (A/N yes I did just put this in here for the visual you will undoubtedly go off on a tangent to, see how much I love you guys)

Before heading down stairs he opened the letter and read.

> _Dear Drakie-poo,_
> 
> _ Better? That's what Pansy calls you and she's not your friend, or at least that's the impression one would get the way you two get on. Therefore I will assume that it's ok for me to call you that; that is… until I come up with something better._
> 
> _ Have a nice little rant did we? One thing; I have just as much magic as you. I just didn't know about it until I was 11 (although ever since I was six I thought there was something different about me. Thinking back, I might have actually made Josh mute for a few hours – hah!)_
> 
> _ I do have a personality Drakie, you just couldn't see it past you ego._
> 
> _ For your information; just because a girl doesn't want to jump you that doesn't mean she's gay – which I'm not by the way. It just means that she doesn't find you the least bit attractive – which I don't._
> 
> _ I can't for the life of me come up with one instance in the past that would embarrass me. Please enlighten me._
> 
> _ You can ignore the 'do onto others' thing. I guess it's a muggle saying – wasn't that important._
> 
> _ Harry isn't a prefect – therefore he couldn't have been made head boy. As for Ron; he didn't really want to be head boy. I'd already asked him and he said he couldn't be bothered with all the additional responsibility. In reality it just means he doesn't have to feel as bad breaking the rules._
> 
> _ Now if you'll excuse me I have a potions essay to finish and I have to find a reference to pixie hair._
> 
> _Hermione Granger;_
> 
> _Head girl…_
> 
> _P.S. Can we drop the title shit at the end? It looks so pompous and stuck-up. Actually now that I think about it that suits you, hehe._

Why that insufferable wench! Merlin I detest that name. I will get back at her, hum muggle thing eh…

-----

"Good morning Draco." Narcissa said as her son joined her for breakfast. Draco nodded his response and helped himself to some coffee as he sat down. "Was that an owl I saw head over to you this morning. You usually don't correspond with your friends during the holidays. Would I dare to hope that you've finally found someone who interests you enough to talk to? You do know how I worry about you; those boy's Crabbe and Goyle simply aren't on the same intellectual level as you are. So tell me all about this person. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hum… yes it was an owl; from the head girl. I took the liberty of writing to her as you know I was appointed the head boy position."

"Oh yes, me and your father are most proud of you for that Draco dear. And how wonderful that you and this girl get along enough to write to each other, and obviously this girl is intelligent. I'm glad you finally have someone to talk to at that school of yours."

"I wouldn't exactly say we get along."

"Of course you do. Other wise why would you be writing to one another."

"We argue more than anything else."

"Well at least you don't have to be worried about having nothing to discuss. Just look at it as discussing a difference of opinion instead of arguing. Draco you do know that I just want you to be happy. You need to live a little and this girl is the only thing you've really taken an interest in all summer. Just… don't throw away you acquaintance with this person just because you don't agree on everything ok?"

"Hum; we'll see mother. Actually I wanted to ask you about something."

"What would that be dear?"

"Is a muggle saying; 'Do onto others as you…'"

**Notes:**

another chap done, hope you liked it.

please review, even if it's just to say you read it.

**Thanks:**

**FlamingArrow a.k.a. GinnyWeasley:** OMG my first review thank you. I have to admit it took me a bit to figure out what you said lol; but i'm really glad you like it. Now that i think about it i guess there aren't really a lot of D/Herm stories where they're just friends, but i have something specific planned for this story that i hope people won't hate. i actually had a iffy time keeping them to their characters but i want them to start out that way; later on they're gonna change but i want it to seem like they influence each other into changing and didn't just show up a completly different person. well i hope that's what it will look like, we'll have to wait and see...


	3. of homework, references and nicknames

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or any of the crew. That's why I sleep so much, ya see in dreams you can do what ever you want so in my dreams I have a wonderful room with all these people chained to the walls and I can unchain the one's I want to play with and …ok that might be too much info.

**Authors Note: **I got a review that for some reason just made me sit down and write the next chap. So her it is, and believe me when I say that reviews are the reason this is here, I have been completely blocked between real life and writers block. I almost died when I realised that I hadn't updated anything in a YEAR!

Assuming my exams go well this year you WILL be seeing a lot of me over the summer, but don't expect anything until at least mid june, I have to study and will be avoiding the temptation of writing to avoid studying.

You can still review though, I will be checking in and on my study breaks if I'm inspired I'll be making notes on the next chap.

yeoldecrazy1

* * *

It was two days before Hermione received the next owl. Again the owl glared at her as she untied the note before making a hasty departure. Sitting down to her breakfast she poured herself a cup of coffee and opened the letter. 

_Dear Mynie,_

_ I asked my mother about the muggle reference. You asked for it._

_Who the hell is josh and what does he have to do with anything?_

_I don't have an ego – I'm just perfect, face facts. I'm everyone's type – if you don't find me attractive then, well; you must be defective…_

_In third year you slapped me. I assume it was in a moment of passionate sexual frustration and that was the only way you could think to touch me._

_I'm surprised Weasley can manage to walk and talk at the same time; if I think about it, if he'd been made head boy the additional stress could have made his head explode…would almost have been worth it._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Pixie hair: Pixies and their uses, by Forest D. Weller .Surprising that someone as 'intelligent' as you couldn't even find that. Why the hell are you starting your homework so early? We still have weeks before school starts! But then again you don't have a lot else to do right?_

Hermione laughed as she read Draco's deranged views of himself. Rereading the letter she smiled as she read the reference. She had found a short reference to pixie hair that she didn't find adequate and was only planning on using it if she couldn't find a better one. The fact that Draco had supplied it surprised her, even with the attempt at an insult that followed.

"Why do you look so happy this morning?" Hermione's mother asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside her daughter.

"Oh it's just a letter from the head boy?"

"Another one, you're writing an awful lot to this boy, dare I hope that I might actually have to worry about what you get up to this year?"

"Ha ha mother, very funny, but no. Draco and I can barely manage to correspond without insulting one another. I'm just hoping that we'll be able to get to the point where we'll survive this year without killing one another."

"Oh well I can always hope. So is he in, oh what was it called, Stillerin?"

"Slytherin, and yes Draco Malfoy is most defiantly a Slytherin."

"Malfoy… wasn't he the nicely dressed boy with the blond hair that you made us avoid last year at diagonal ally?"

"Diagon ally and yes that would be him and only you would notice what he was wearing."

"Oh honestly I don't know how I managed to raise a daughter so fashion ignorant, that Draco boy knows more about clothes than you do…oh is that why there's no hope? Is this Draco boy gay? I mean it would explain the hair…"

"Mother!"

"Oh fine I'll butt out, but honestly Hermione you know I only want you to be happy."

"And I will be, when I find the right man."

"You know you take after you father, I was never that grown up."

"Yes I know, but if you'll excuse me I think I'll take the rest of my coffee upstairs and do some work, I have a reference to look up."

* * *

"Draco?" 

"Yes mother?"

"There's an owl beside you plate."

"I can see that."

"So why won't you untie the letter so it can be on it's way?"

"I'm eating."

"What does that have to do with taking a minute to untie a letter; look it's even holding out it's leg."

"I don't want to. Every time that owl arrives it's at breakfast, or during my morning run. I'm sick of having my schedule interrupted."

"Oh honestly Draco stop acting immature and untie that letter this instant."

"No."

"Do it or I will, and I'll read the letter. If I remember correctly that's the same owl that brought that letter from the head girl. I'm sure I'd be interested in knowing what she has to say to my son."

Untying the letter Draco got up and stormed out of the dinning room, the remains of his breakfast forgotten. Narcissa turned to the owl in front of her who cocked its head at her. Giving it a bit of her toast she stroked it's feathers and whispered "Don't mind him, he's just a bit grouchy." Giving a hoot of acknowledgment the bird took off out the window.

Flopping down onto his bed Draco opened the letter, grumbling about pesky birds who interrupt meals and interfering mothers.

_Dear Dragon,_

_↑Actually I like this one._

_How did your mother know the saying?_

_Josh is my second cousin. He's two years younger than me and the most annoying person I've ever met – even more annoying than Colin Creevy was in first year, in fact he may have been more annoying than you and that's saying something. When I was six and he was four I think I may have cast a silencing charm on him because I was reading and he wouldn't shut up and I lost my temper and he suddenly lost his voice mid sentence. It didn't come back until four hours later right as they were going home. _

_At the time we all thought it was really weird but after I found out I was a witch I started thinking about all the weird things that had happened to me and I think that that was the first sign of magic I showed. What about you? When did you first show signs of magic? At least your parents knew to look for it._

_You – perfect – hah!_

_I'm not defective, it's called taste; and any sexual frustration I may or may not have has nothing to do with you so don't bother yourself worrying about it. That slap had nothing to do with wanting physical contact and everything to do with the fiery rage coursing through my veins at the time._

_Thank you for the reference it was a lot of help. Hate to point this out to you Dragon but we have just over two weeks left until school starts! That wasn't me starting my homework, it was me finishing it. I would have had it done weeks ago but we went skiing in Sweden at the start of the holidays._

_Did you go anywhere nice?_

_Hermione_

_P.S. You really should start your homework you know, the transfigurations took me forever._

_P.P.S. Mynie? It's kinda nice. Doesn't that defeat the purpose?_

Draco snorted; two weeks was plenty of time to finish his homework. It wasn't like they'd been given that much. Ok so the Transfigurations would take a while, and the Arithmancy paper was quite long. And then there was Potions and History of Magic and Herbology and …ok this could take a while.

Best start with the boring stuff and get it out of the way. reaching for his History of Magic book Draco looked up his summer assignment, ignoring the fact that part of him wanted to write back to Hermione. However his eyes kept returning to the letter lying carelessly on his table. It bothered him that she was actually talking to him in these letters, what had possessed him to ask about her stupid cousin anyway, and why did he want to tell her about his summer, and where did she get off telling him to do his homework anyway. They weren't friends, they weren't. Maybe I won't reply for a day or two. Or not at all see how friendly she is then. Two hours later he set down the book in frustration and started writing the letter.

* * *

**Notes:**

It took forever but it's finally here.

I didn't edit or anything so I apologise,

I will get around to rewriting the story with better wording and grammer shortly.

**Thanks:**

**Roses & disreputable dust: **well I wasn't so much going for a cliff hanger as I was finding a place that I was happy ending it, but when I re-write I might take it into consideration so thank you for your opinion, I hope you continue to read.

**NotreDamegirlie: **after I re-read it I can see a couple of grammer mistakes but hey, we're all human. But actually I didn't see a lot ans some things are just the way that I write them, but thank you for bringing it up, to warn you this cha hasn't been edited yet either so I apologise for my mistakes. I hope you like it despite it not being Draco/Hermione, but I did warn everyone that it wasn't going to be a romance between them, and that there would be slash in later chapters.

**Wildmage's Daughter: **you changed your name! I thought the review style was similar so I went and checked and your last review's name changed! i defiantly approve of your choice, it's very tribe name like. Like 'dances with wolves' or something lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, sorry about the semi-cliffie. It wasn't what I was aiming for cause I hate them myself. As for longer chapters, I'll attempt to in the future but at the minute I'm just glad to have something back up.

**Tinkspixie89: **you have no idea how much your review meant to me. I mean I wasn't even on to read fanfic never mind write it and I was checking my emails and I read you review and I was all like 'OMG I left them hanging for sooo long, I need to write the next chap so I just started writing it then and there. I put the finishing touches on it today cause I had an exam this morning so I figured I deserved the rest of the night off. I really hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it.


End file.
